The present invention relates to an apparatus for mechanical crimping of textile webs with a steaming device upstream of the crimping apparatus.
In order to hold shrinking of garments after washing or cleaning of the same within narrow limits, various chemical and/or mechanical methods for obtaining form-stable textile goods are already known. A mechanical stabilizing of textile webs is partly already obtained during bleaching, dyeing or other treatment, tensioning of the web in transverse direction and/or the guiding of the textile web in tensionless and partly also in undulating condition through a treating fluid. However, especially in knitted textile webs, there remain after such treatment longitudinally acting strains, which result, after washing of garments produced from such knitted goods without crimping treatment, in a very noticeable reduction of the dimensions of the garment in longitudinal and transverse direction.
It is therefore known to lead the textile webs, before garments are made therefrom, through a steam chamber to release the tension in the web. It is also known to press the textile webs in moist condition and to compress the same in longitudinal direction. Thereby, the mechanical crimping is however often overdone, so that during fast drying of the web the latter leaves the treating apparatus in wrinkled condition.